Aurora Potter
Aurora Lily Weasley '''(née '''Potter) (b. 25 January, 1979), occasionally known as Rory, was an English half-blood witch, one of the most famous witches of modern time. She was the daughter of James and Lily Potter, and older sister of Harry Potter. Aurora was only two years old when Voldemort killed James and Lily. After the death of her parents, Aurora, along with Harry, who was a year old, were both sent to live with their mother's sister, Petunia, and her family, the Dursleys. The Dursley's were very cruel to Aurora and Harry, making the two of them share a tiny cupboard under the stairs. They never paid any attention to them and always made them do all the chores around the house. Aurora learned that she was a witch and was attended to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1990-1997. Aurora felt hesitant to go at first since she didn't want to leave her younger brother alone with the Dursley's, as she knew that they would be extra harsh to him but Harry insisted that she should go. There, she became best friends with the Weasley twins, Fred and George, and developed a crush on George. The only people who knew about her secret crush on George were Fred, Celestia, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Soon, George developed a crush on her as well and they began to date in the middle of their 4th year after George had taken her to the Yule Ball. After dating throughout their Hogwarts years, George proposed to Aurora and she said yes. She was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, along with George. Sometime after the war, Aurora became a professor for the potions class. She got married to George a few years later and together, they had four children, Harriet Lillian Weasley (named after Harry and Lily Potter), twins Fred Lee Weasley (named after Fred Weasley and Lee Jordan) and Dora Molly Weasley (named after Nymphadora Tonks and Molly Weasley), Ruby Celestia Weasley (named after Rubeus Hagrid and Celestia Lovegood). Biography Early Life (1979-1990) Fred Weasley: ''"Hi, I'm Fred."'' George Weasley: ''"And I'm George."'' Aurora Potter: ''"Hi, I'm Aurora."'' — Aurora meeting the Weasley twins for the first time. Aurora Lily Potter was born on 25 January, 1979 to James and Lily Potter as their eldest daughter. She was their only child until she was a year old and gained a younger brother named Harry James Potter. On October 31, 1981, Lily and James were both killed by Voldemort. Because of this happening, Aurora and Harry were both sent to live with their muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin. Her aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon, and cousin, Dudley, were all horrible to the two young siblings and sometimes, Aurora felt like she was the mother figure of Harry. The two siblings all shared a small cupboard together underneath the stairs while Dudley had extra rooms. The Dursley’s all ignored the Potter siblings and it made Aurora angry and sick. Hogwarts Years (1990-1997) Sorting Hat: ''"I see you're very hard-working, just like your mother. Also, brave, wise, and intellectual. Okay, I know where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!"'' — Aurora being sorted into Gryffindor Aurora found out she was a witch from Hagrid and was sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1990-1997, and was sorted into Gryffindor House. She became best friends with the Weasley twins, Fred and George, who were both a year above her, and other fellow members of their house such as Celestia Lovegood, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, and Oliver Woods. During her first year, she met Fred and George Weasley and the three developed a strange friendship, considering she was into reading books and was very logical while the twins were very childish and into pranks. She also became best friends with Celestia Lovegood, Lee Jordan, and close friends with Angelina Johnson. While in her first year, she was invited to stay with the Weasley family during the holidays and met the rest of Fred and George’s family. She also joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Chaser, along with Celestia and Angelina during her first year. Second Year Aurora Potter: ''"Why'd you guys tell him that? You probably scared the poor boy.'' Fred Weasley: ''"Don't worry, Flower."'' George Weasley: ''"Yeah. It's not like we're actually 'going to kill him." '''Aurora Potter: ''"Bloody idiots."'' — Aurora scolding the twins after they explained Harry what their job is on the Quidditch team. In 1991, Aurora started her second year while Harry was starting his first year, along with Fred and George’s youngest brother, Ron, who became Harry’s best friend. Harry soon joined the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as the Seeker, making her a very proud sister. She, along with George, helped Harry, Ron, and Hermione Granger, a girl in Harry's year, try to figure out who stole the Sorcerer's Stone and she and Harry defeated Lord Voldemort. At the End-of-the-Term Feast, Gryffindor won the house cup, instead of Slytherin after Dumbledore rewards sixty points to both Aurora and Harry, fifty points to George, Hermione, and Ron, and ten points to Neville Longbottom, a boy in Harry's year. Third Year Harry Potter: ''"I though I was never going to see you again."'' Aurora Potter: '"''You can't get rid of me that easy." — The Potter siblings reuniting after Aurora was cured from being petrified. During the summer of 1992, Aurora and Harry were rescued from the Weasley brothers. They were taken to The Burrow, where the Weasley family lived. She soon began her third year at Hogwarts, while the twins started their fourth year and Harry was starting his second year with Ron and Hermione, whom she became very close with during the year, and Ginny starting her first year. During her third year, the Chamber of the Secrets were opened and there was frightening messages on the walls. People were accusing Harry for it, as he spoke Parseltongue and considered him to be the Heir of Slytherin. She, along with the Weasley twins and Ron, came to Hermione's defense when Draco Malfoy called her a "filthy little mudblood". The twins were about to lung at him when Aurora jumped in front of them to stop them, all the while Ron attempted to hex him but ended up hexing himself. While Harry and Hermione attended to Ron and took him to Hagrid, Aurora told the twins that Malfoy wasn't worth it and turned to Malfoy herself and said, "If you ever call her a mudblood again, it'll be the last thing you'll ever do and don't think I won't hesitate." She then walked away, with the other Gryffindor team members following after her. After Harry, Ron, and Hermione had told her that they think Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin and wanted to sneak into the Slytherin Common Room to know for sure, she suggested to brew Polyjuice Potion and with the help from Hermione, they made the potion. A few months later, both Aurora and Hermione became victims of petrified students along with Penelope Clearwater, Colin Creevy, and Justin Finch-Fletchy. At the end of the year, she, Hermione, and the other petrified victims were cured. Together, Aurora and Hermione went to the Great Hall. When Harry had spotted her, he immiedately jumped up from his seat and crashed Aurora into a hug. He told her how much he missed her and thought he was never going to see her again, to which she replied, "You can't get rid of me that easy." After reuniting with her brother, she reunited with the twins, Celestia, Angelina, and Lee. Like Hermione, Aurora was disappointed that Professor Dumbledore cancelled all exams. '''Fourth Year Aurora Potter: ''"Excuse me, sir, but have we ever met before?"'' Remus Lupin: ''"Can't say that we have, young one."'' — Aurora and Remus' first interaction on the train after the dementors attacked. Fifth Year Sixth Year Seventh Year = Later Life "Aurora grew up into a confident, beautiful young woman. She served as the Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and also worked with George at Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes. Eventually, the two were married and had four children — Harriet, Fred II, Dora, and Ruby. To this day, everyone remembers Aurora Lily Weasley as one of the greatest witches of all time and will never forget her stories." — Aurora's life after the Second Wizarding War. A few months after the war, George and Aurora finally get married. She also became a professor for the potions class at Hogwarts School. Soon after, George and Aurora started a family. She gave birth to her first child and daughter, Harriet Lillian in 2000, then had twins, Fred Lee and Dora Molly in 2002, and finally, in 2006, Aurora gave birth to their final child and daughter, Ruby Celestia. On September 1, 2017, George and Aurora escorted their four children to Hogwarts Express, with Harriet starting her last year, Fred and Dora starting their fifth year, and Ruby starting her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along with her cousins, Albus and Rose. Physical Appearance Aurora was said to look more like Lily, having the same red hair but it is said that she has her father's hazel-colored eyes. People have also noticed that she had her father's height as well, considering she stood around 5'11''. With her red hair, most people have mistaken her as one of the Weasley children. Personality and Traits Aurora was a brave, kind, soft-spoken type of girl. Much like her mother, Aurora was a hard-working student and was Head Girl in her final year at Hogwarts. As the eldest of her and her brother, she was very motherly and according to Harry, she was also over protective and bossy sometimes. At times, Aurora tends to get annoyed with Draco Malfoy for bullying Harry, Ron, and Hermione throughout the years and even stood up for Hermione when Draco called her a mudblood. Both Aurora and Hermione share their interests in books and loves studying with each other. She often felt like a babysitter to Fred, George, and Lee, as the three were always causing mischief around the school, for which she scolded them countless times for. Aurora wasn't afraid to stand up for the people she loved and was always protective of her friends who were younger than her such as Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and many other students. She was also very loyal towards her loved ones. Magical Abilities and Skills Aurora has proved to be the most intelligent and powerful young witch in her year. She passed every test she had taken at Hogwarts and was even a master in potions, being Professor Snape's favorite student and also became the new potions master sometime after the war. Professor Snape has told her that she's hard-working and intelligent in his class. Aurora is also very gifted in flying and is an extraordinary Quidditch player. * Love: Throughout her life, Aurora's greatest power was love. Though she was raised by the Dursleys, who treated her and her brother horribly, Aurora was capable of having a tremendous amount of love. She loved her brother dearly and did anything to protected him since the age of two years old. Her love was strongest towards not only her brother but also George Weasley, who kept her going and gave her courage to never give up in anything. Aurora's love was strong towards her four children, Harriet, Fred II, Dora, and Ruby as well, especially towards her son, since he was her only son. * Possessions * Potter Legacy: When her parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort, they left behind a small fortune in Vault 687 of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. This inheritance became Aurora and Harry's source of funding for all his Hogwarts textbooks, wizarding clothes, etc. * Wand: Aurora's wand was 10" long, made of willow, and had a dragon heartstring core. She shared the same wood as her mother, Lily, and Ron Weasley. According to Ollivander, he says that the dragon heartstring core is the most powerful core and are to learn more quickly than other types. * Photo album: In 1991, Hagrid had given the photo album as a gift. The album contained pictures of her parents and brother when he was a baby, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Celestia Lovegood, Lee Jordan, and herself. * Promise ring: Aurora's most prized possession to her is a promise ring that once belongs to her mother. Professor Snape had given it to Lily when they were younger and kept it since Lily's death. He had given it back to Aurora in her third year. It had become important to her and she hardly ever takes it off, feeling as if her mother was always with her. * Sarafina: Sarafina is Aurora's animal companion. Sarafina loved Aurora dearly and is always with her almost all the time. Aurora would always talk to Sarafina about her feelings for George. . Relationships Family Parents James and Lily Potter died when Aurora was only two years old. Though she barely remembers her parents, Aurora regarded them with great respect and prays to them from time to time, promising that she's taking care of Harry and will continue to make them proud. Aurora still remembers her mother singing to her and even remembers the song, as she always sung it to Harry when he was younger. She also remembers how her father would always show her magic. The only thing she has left of her mother is a promise ring that Severus Snape had given to Aurora. It became very important to her that she hardly ever took it off, feeling as if Lily was always with her. Harry Potter As the older sister of Harry, Aurora loves him to death and protects him. Aurora was not only a sister to Harry but also a parental figure, considering the Dursleys never paid any attention to them. Harry has a great respect for Aurora, although sometimes she is a bit bossy and almost too motherly towards him. Though Aurora can be such a buzzkill, Harry loves her dearly. He supports her relationship with George Weasley when they begin to date but did threaten George that if he ever hurts Aurora, he will hex him. During the battle, the two held hands with each other as they dueled with Lord Voldemort and "died", still holding hands. When they defeat Lord Voldemort together, they both held the wand at him and grabbed each others hands once more. Aurora became the aunt of Harry's three children through his marriage to Ginny; James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter and also became the godmother of Albus while Harry became an uncle to Harriet Lillian Potter, Fred Lee Potter, Dora Molly Potter, and Ruby Celestia Potter through Aurora's marriage to George and also became the godfather of Harriet. Aurora and George's children are close to Ginny and Harry's children, as well as with Hermione and Ron's children. Fred II and Dora and are close to James and Ruby is close to Albus and Rose, Hermione and Ron's eldest. Aurora and Harry also saw their children of to Hogwarts together in 2017 standing side-by-side waving and watching the train disappear. The Dursleys Petunia Evans Dudley Dursley Vernon Dursley The Weasleys Weasley Twins Fred and George Weasley both became best friends with Aurora, which was a surprise to most as Aurora was always logical and into reading while the twins were childish and into pranking. While Fred was more like an older brother to her, George was the love of her life. The three first met when Aurora first started her year at Hogwarts while the twins were in their second year. Aurora first developed a crush on George during her third year. The few people who were in the know were Fred, her best friend, Celestia Lovegood, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. George also began to develop a crush on her and the only person who knew about his crush was Fred. In the summer of 1992, the twins saved her and Harry from the Dursleys. During that same year, when they see Aurora as a victim from being petrified, they were both upset, though George was the most upset. He stayed with her almost everyday, not leaving her side. During the war, when Fred was killed, Aurora was there to comfort George and held him close to her as he sobbed over the death of his twin. When Aurora was assumed to be murdered by Lord Voldemort, George was the most heartbroken and caused himself to almost hex Lord Voldemort himself if it wasn't for Ginny, who was mourning over Harry's supposed death. The two were reunited after the battle and they got married a few months after the war. Eventually, they both had four children; Harriet Lillian, Fred Lee, Dora Molly, and Ruby Celestia. The two still run Weasley's Wizards Wheezes together and Aurora also became the potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron Weasley Ron Weasley is the younger brother of Fred and George and Harry's best friend. The two first met in 1990, when Aurora was invited to stay at the Weasley's house during Christmas. Ron developed a small crush on her but got over it when he started having feelings for Hermione. Aurora treats Ron as another younger brother while Ron thought of Aurora as an older sister. Ginny Weasley Ginny Weasley is Fred and George's younger sister and the only girl of the Weasley clan. When they first met in 1990 during the holidays, Ginny was immediately excited to have another girl around and the two became like sisters. Ginny always wanted George and Aurora to date and was excited for them when they did get together, suggesting she supports their relationship. Etymology * The name ''Aurora ''means "dawn" in Latin. The name comes from the Roman goddess of the dawn. ''Aurora ''also associates with the scientific term for the Northern Lights, Aurora Borealis. * Lily also comes from the name of the flower, which is a symbol of purity. The flowers continue to be representative of purity and love in Europe. Specifically, the lily is often associated with the Blessed Virgin Mary; one type of the flower is known as the Madonna lily. Greek mythology also links lilies to the Muses and to the goddess Hera. In China, lily means "forever in love" and were thought to be capable of averting evil. Aurora's middle name is Lily, which was also the name of her mother's, and her niece's name is Lily. * Aurora's maiden name was Potter. Potter is a very common surname of English origin. Traditionally, the surname refers to the occupation of pottery making. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author, which might be a reference to Rowling. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans." It is first mentioned in the Gospel of Matthew, the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University.J. K. Rowling has also commented that she has liked the name since childhood, as a family that had lived near her carried this surname. * Weasley is Aurora's married name.